happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinkie
Not to be confused with Pinky Pinkie is a HTFF character. Bio Pinkie is a white (originally pink) flamingo who loves living healthy. She, for irony of being a flamingo, hates shrimp, including the anthropomorphic ones, like Cocktail. She, in fact, is allergic to shrimp. She only eats shrimp when forced, or accidentally, which is seen in Shrimps for Tips. A running gag is that if Pinkie eats shrimp, she turns pink, but doesn't stay pink. As a flamingo, she can fly, but since her low shrimp eating habit, she can't fly easily. She despises people, like Cocktail. and bullies. She's allergic to seafood, one of the reasons she won't eat it. She is seen usually wearing a pink dress. While she dies a lot, she lived in: Pink and Blue Feathers, Cooking Around, Jovian Joy, Five Nights at Flippy's, Vampirius Sluggia, The Flipping and Can't Fly, Won't Die. Her deaths involve her allergies. Pinkie is a character who commonly hates being annoyed. She lives in a Japanese pagoda in Korea, where her ancestors come from. She loves parties and will usually be seen helping others. However, she hates being annoyed. Apparently, as seen in Common Zen-se, if she is stressed out enough, she goes into a flipped-out kind of state and kills everyone around her with whatever weapon she was sheathing. Episodes Starring Roles *Shrimps for Tips *Pink and Blue Feathers *Pinkie's Seafood Smoochie *Skeletal Sightings *Cooking Around *Watch it, or Leave it *A Fishy Situation *Ancestor Rights *Alone at Sea *Five Nights at Flippy's *Holy Crab! *Chop Chef *Flaminghost of the Well *Pinkie and the Brain Featuring Roles *Can't Fly, Won't Die *The Tusks *A New Leech *Boos Time the Charm *Recipe for Disaster *Heavy Metal *Troubling Ten *Fun in the Sun *Friday the 13th *Return of the Princess! *Common Zen-se *Cheaters Never Win *True Hen-acity *Clubbed Soda *Paper Cuts Appearances *Jovian Joy *Fish Dish *Amoeba Bank Account *Cheese and Quackers (as a plush) *It and I *Blackout! *The Flipping (voice only) *Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother *Vampirius Sluggia *Cracker Land Part 2 *The Walrus and the Woodpecker *Dancing with Death *Fish Relay Deaths #Shrimp for Tips: Dies from either choking on shrimp, or from an allergic reaction to it. #Skeletal Sightings: Gets stabbed in the skull by Cryptie, believing she was a skeleton. #The Tusks: Accidentally eats a hermit crab instead of an almond, and chokes to death on it. #Pinkie's Seafood Smoochie: Option 1: Bleeds to death by lobster pinches. #Pinkie's Seafood Smoochie: Option 2: Drowns in a pool of octopus. #Pinkie's Seafood Smoochie: Option 3: Decapitated by a sawfish. #Watch it, or Leave It: Impaled by shards of glass. #A New Leech: Pulled in and shredded by her garbage disposal. #A Fishy Situation: Head is cut in half by a sign. #Boo Times The Charm: Is fried to death. #Recipe for Disaster: Crushed by a tree. #Heavy Metal: Eaten by a whale. (debatable) #Troubling Ten: Decapitated by a knife. #Fish Dish: Eaten by The Whale. (her blood is seen above water). #Amoeba Bank Account: Cracks her skull on the ground. #Fun in the Sun: Drowns after getting a concussion. #Alone at Sea: Pulled underwater. Unknown how she died. #Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother: Crushed by Lumpy's truck. #Common Zen-se: Stabbed in the chest by Baka. #Cracker Land Part 2: Crushed by the mosquito #The Walrus And The Woodpecker: Head is ripped off. #Holy Crab!: Cooked into a roast. #Chop Chef: Pops like a balloon. #True Hen-acity: Cuts her abdomen open. #Flaminghost of the Well: Falls down a well (revived as a ghost). #Clubbed Soda: Ran over by a golf cart. #Pinkie and the Brain: Dies of her allergy. Kills *Blu: 1 ("Blue and Pink Feathers") *Waddles: 1 ("Can't Fly, Won't Die") *Others: 2+ (a hermit crab and a few skeletons) *Kay and Sir (Sir only) ("Watch it, or Leave It") *Bun: 1 ("Ancestor Rights") *Tangles: 1 ("Ancestor Rights") *Sluggy: 3 (in a dream, "Ancestor Rights", "Vampirius Sluggia") *Loony: 2 (in a dream, "Ancestor Rights") *Tokio: 1 ("Ancestor Rights") *Japan: 1 ("Ancestor Rights") *Pointy: 1 ("Common Zen-se") *Cocktail: 1 ("Chop Chef") *Taily: 1 ("Flaminghost of the Well") *Baka: 1 ("Flaminghost of the Well") *Vanilla: 1 ("Flaminghost of the Well") *Raven (Cat): 1 ("Flaminghost of the Well") Trivia *Pinkie is the first flamingo character. *Pinkie turning white due to not eating shrimp at a young age is what happens to flamingos in real life. *Rarely, she squawks as she talks. *She has a long neck, only slightly noticeable. *She visits a Japanese restaurant daily, even though being allergic to seafood. *In a future episode, she will be shown to have Japanese heritage. *She hates stupid characters. *She flips out if annoyed. She does it more commonly in RP. *It's been proven that she is Clesta's relative. **Even though Clesta has reincarnated into Zelena, she is still her cousin. *She is the chef of a Japanese restaurant. The inside of the Japanese restaurant is red and a slightly darker red. The outside looks like a pagoda. *Pinkie, Bun, Sluggy and Phyre are Randomz' self-inserts and main OC's. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Birds Category:Female Characters Category:Season 52 Introductions Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:White Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with no ears